


夢 - Yume

by elderfleurs, fifthcolor



Series: St Petersburg [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Yuuri, Instagram Livestream, M/M, One Year Later, Pet Angst, Post-Canon, Russian Pet Names, Semi-Affectionate Yurio, St Petersburg Roommates, Viktor Takes Care of His Fiance, Yura Sucks at Naming Pets, anxious yuuri, happy tears, referenced character death, the gang adopts a pupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfleurs/pseuds/elderfleurs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthcolor/pseuds/fifthcolor
Summary: Viktor buys Yuuri a cuddly surprise for his one year anniversary of moving to St. Petersburg. Yuuri has a meltdown over being a good papa. Yuri gets, like, 1000 new followers on IG.





	夢 - Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for stopping by my first contribution to fandom (and what an excellent fandom to start with!). This little fic was co-written with my wife fifthcolor/@andyonice, and she also did the cute illustration so please go check out her YoI art on the twitter. It's quality, and I'm not just saying that because I live with her. Thinking this might be the first of many little drabbles revolving around podium family's life in St. Petersburg, mostly because I love writing soft Yurio. 
> 
> Yeeeeah.

 

**King Dumbass**

Parcel obtained.  
Is the person of interest sufficiently distracted? 

Yeah, he’s still playing video games.  
Stop talking like a spy, Viktor, it’s lame.

Spies are awesome, Yura  (°♡°)v  
Be there in 15!!  
Make sure the floor is clean, please,  
and put Makka in my bedroom?

Fine. Hurry up.  
Your boyfriend is actually talented at this, maybe he  
should quit skating and go out for competitive gaming.

  
  


@yplisetsky is LIVE! Click to view…

 

_ The instagram livestream loads to show the tastefully decorated living room in the apartment shared by Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, and Yuri Plisetsky. In the lower-left foreground of the video frame is the back of a familiar dark-haired head, the owner sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his hands just visible and gripping a game controller.  _

_ The person holding the phone flips to the front facing camera before you can take in more details and suddenly Yuri Plisetsky is smirking into the camera, dropping a wink at the several thousands of followers already viewing the feed. Putting a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, he flips back to the main camera and surreptitiously lowers the phone angle so viewers can see his roommate, Yuuri Katsuki, dressed in casual sweats and an old Ice Castle Hasetsu tshirt. His eyes are forward, deeply concentrating on the television screen as his slim fingers tap at the controller. Yuri rests the phone on his knee to keep Yuuri in the shot, one leopard print sock visible as he sits cross legged on the couch above the older skater. _

_ Yuri’s voice comes from behind the camera.  _

“This part pisses me off so much. Like, how do you know when the lightning is going to strike even?? Crazy Japanese game, it’s so stupid.”

_Yuuri pauses the game and the calm, metronomic music in the background dims as he looks up at the younger boy from his spot on the floor. There’s the sound of a bag rustling as he pulls up a shrimp chip and points it at Yuri._  

“It’s not stupid, it’s a skill challenge. It’s just a mini-game, so if you want full completion you have to work at it, that’s all. You’re telling me you can spend months perfecting your sit-spin, but you can’t sit here for a few hours tapping a button?”

_He pops the shrimp chip in his mouth, quickly following it with another._  

“Just do it for me! You’re better at this than me anyway. Because it’s stupid.” 

_ Yuri lets out a huff and his roommate laughs, looking back to the screen and unpausing the game.  _

“This is all just timing and focus, Yura. The trick is to ignore the background music, it’s designed to throw you off.”

_ There’s a sound of a door unlocking and opening off camera, and an upbeat, singsong tenor rings out.  _

“Ta~dai~maaa!”

_ On the video feed, Yuuri turns to look back over the couch at the front door and grins. _

“Okaeri, Vitya! How did your errands—“

“Shit, Katsudon, you just got hit! Pay attention!” 

_ Yuuri turns back to look at the screen, screwing up his face as he remembers the game. _ “Oh. Whoops. Sorry, Yura. I feel like we were pretty close to 200 dodges though, maybe if we check back at Rin’s the Venus Sigil will—“

“Nah, fuck that, I don’ want to play anymore.”

_ Yuri gets up, the camera feed traveling with him as he goes up to the TV and turns it off, moving to the other side of the room and settling on a chair that has a good view of Yuuri on the floor. He sits on it and holds up the camera, not even bothering to conceal that he’s filming any longer. Yuuri looks towards the camera, adorably confused.  _

“Uh, okay?”

_ From the direction of the front door there’s a little keening noise and Yuuri drags his eyes towards the door where Viktor is still standing, just off camera.  _

“What’s that, Vitya?”

_ Viktor moves into the frame, dressed in charcoal colored slacks and a cream colored cable knit sweater, setting something down behind the couch out of view and bending to fumble with it, giving the stream audience a rather nice view.  _

“It’s been a full year since you moved here with me to Russia, Yuuri!” 

_ Yuuri looks from Viktor to the camera, realizing that he’s being filmed, a nervous blush flooding his cheeks.  _ “Y...Yeah?”

“Sooo~ I got you something to celebrate!”

_ Viktor stands, turning his back to Yuuri and facing the camera so that everyone can see what’s in his arms—a tiny, black, wiggly ball of fur in the shape of a toy poodle puppy that fits very easily in the palms of his hands. He takes a few paces towards the streaming camera, giving the stream audience a wink as the puppy licks and nibbles on his fingers.  _

“Yura, are you streaming?? I-I’m wearing sweatpants!”

_ An incredibly flustered Yuuri stops fretting as Viktor turns and walks to him, kneeling down in front of him and holding out the tiny ball of dark curls. Yuuri immediately calms, his face melting from anxiety to adoration as he gasps and reaches out a hand to give the puppy’s nose a little boop. _

“Ohhhhh, look at the fluffy little baby!”  _ He laughs, using one finger to pet it’s tiny snout up and down.  _ “Vitya, are we puppysitting this weekend?”

_ There’s a snort from just behind the camera, and though the owner’s eye roll isn’t visible to the audience, it’s presence is heavy.  _ “Oh my god, are you serious?”

_Viktor glances at the camera and laughs, his heart shaped mouth pulling into a smile as he pushes the puppy closer to his fiancé, explaining gently._ “No no, zolotse. This little boy is yours!” 

“E-Eh?”  _ Yuuri lifts trembling hands and Viktor passes his new baby into his waiting reach.  _ “O-Our new puppy?” 

_ Yuuri’s eyes are locked on the little darling that has settled comfortably in his tender grip and is looking up at him with big dark eyes, his tiny pink tongue poking out as he breathes and contrasting brightly with his fur.  _

“Yours, Yuuri.”

_ Yuuri just stares at the little handful of love for a few seconds in silence, and there’s a little snicker from behind the camera and a low whisper. _ “You guys, I think he’s in shock, hehe.”

_ Yuuri manages to drag his eyes away from the tiny life in his hands to look up a Viktor, just as tears start spilling out of his eyes.  _ “For me?”

_ Viktor reaches out with a hint of a smile and touches Yuuri’s cheek gently, wiping away a tear with one finger.  _ “Yes, solnyshko. Just for you.”

_ Yuuri sniffs and lets out a stuttering little laugh as he looks back at his new puppy, gently moving it so he’s cradling it in the crook of his arm against his chest. Slowly rubbing it’s little warm tummy, he looks up at Viktor and smiles weakly, like he’s trying to keep it together, sniffing and trying to speak.  _

“Thank—“  _ he looks back down at the puppy just as it lets out a big yawn and he completely crumbles, letting out a little sob, tears running down his cheeks as his shoulders shake.  _

_Viktor laughs and moves next to Yuuri to sit against the couch, putting an arm around him tightly and rubbing his shoulder._ “Shhhh, it’s okay…”  

_ Yuri’s voice rings out through the softness of the moment.  _ “Oi, Katsuki! Do you like him or what??”  _ The camera moves as he gets up and walks over to the couple, kneeling next to them and getting a tight shot of Yuuri and the puppy.  _

“Y-yeah,”  _ Yuuri says with a little hiccup and a laugh. _ “He’s the best.”  _ He’s not even looking at the camera, too busy examining the puppy’s tiny paws with his finger slowly, looking like he’ll break into fresh sobs with each discovery. _

“Well yeah, I picked him out! You’re welcome, heh.”

_ Yuuri sniffs and smiles, looking up at Yuri behind the camera with a sincere smile of gratitude, reaching out with his free arm to pull the camera holder into a light hug, the feed moving in and getting a tight shot of the puppy snuggled comfortably against Yuuri’s toned forearm.  _ “Thank you, Yura. He’s really awesome.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.”  _ The camera moves back as Yuri pulls out of the hug after a few moments and settles on Viktor and Yuuri.  _ “Don’t get mushy.”

_ Yuuri wipes at his eyes and turns to face Viktor, murmuring thanks to him as well and leaning in towards him for a— Yuri takes this moment to switch back to the front facing camera, holding up a victory fist. _ “We made him cry. SUCCESS!”

**—this livestream has ended—**

 

Viktor gently shut the door to his bedroom behind him as he came out into the living room, catching a look from Yuri on the couch and giving the boy a crinkle-eyed smile. Walking over to the kitchen quietly, he filled the kettle with water and put it on to make tea for the man who was currently curled up on his bed in a little nest, whimpering over the small life he’d been given. 

The behoodied blonde rocked forward off the couch, shuffling over in the stillness of the late afternoon; the cloudy sky outside diffused the sunlight that pooled in through the windows, painting the apartment in shadows and shades of quiet grey. He leaned against the counter, his eyes never leaving his phone screen as Viktor pulled Yuuri’s favorite mug from the cupboard and pulled over a tea tin. Viktor was always amused at the teenager’s constant act of ambivalence to what went on around him, but he noticed that when Yuri spoke, his voice was notably gentler than usual, as though he was hesitant to break the air of softness that had settled throughout their apartment. For the tough front he always put up, the boy certainly wasn’t obtuse or tactless, and his little displays of self awareness were moments Viktor held dear. 

“He still crying?”

“He’s calming down now,” Viktor easily slipped back into their native Russian, voices mingling softly in the dim light. His lips curled into a tiny smile as he methodically sprinkled a few spoonfuls of tea leaves into a small metal ball, it’s lightly smoky scent curling up through the air around him familiarly. The nostalgic scent always reminded him of Yuuri now. It was a scent he associated with home.

“Is he gonna be alright? Like...are you sure he likes it? Should we have gotten him a terrier or something?” Viktor looked over in time to catch the boy’s nervous glance up from his phone, his lips pursed together in worry. Closing the tea ball with slim, agile fingers, he set it into the mug gently with a little clink against the porcelain before reaching out and putting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“He absolutely loves it. I promise. You did a good job, Yura. Thanks for helping me look.” 

“Okay, cool.” Shrugging away from the touch slightly after letting it linger for a moment, Yuri shuffled to the fridge, it’s pale light spilling into the space as he looked for a snack. The kettle started rumbling, building up a shrill whistle, and Viktor pulled it from the heat, choking it before it could disturb them. 

“I think that video’s gonna go viral, man.” Yura closed the fridge, holding a jar of pickles, leaning back against it as he fished them out with his bare fingers. “I’ve already got like a thousand new followers and it’s been up for like, half an hour.”

“Good! There’s your reward for finding the cutest puppy in St. Petersburg.” 

“Uhhh, no. My reward is that I get to play with the cute puppy sometimes, right? Because Potya’s being a sleepy bitch lately.”

“I’m sure if you ask Yuuri nicely, you can play with the puppy, Yura.” Putting the kettle back, he dunked the tea ball in the hot water a few times to infuse the leaves before reaching up in the cupboard and finding a hidden package of tea cookies. 

“Has he figured out what to name it yet?” Yura followed after him, pickle jar and all, as Viktor carefully walked the mug of tea and his secret snack stash back to his bedroom. 

“We’re working on that now. I’ll let you know what he decides.”

“How about like...Death Bringer 9000.” Yura gazed at him quite seriously, chomping into another pickle, his chin damp with brine. 

“DB9k? Hmmm. I’ll put in a request.”

“Awesome. I’ll text you if I think of more.” 

“Please do.” 

 

The room was dark as he entered, nudging the door open and then closed again with his hip. A Makkachin-sized shadow snuffled at his arrival and padded over to him as he walked across the room to his nightstand, setting down Yuuri’s refreshments. Tugging on the lamp’s pull chain, a warm-hued light poured into the small corner of the room and from the bed, Yuuri sniffed and looked up at him with narrowed eyes, sensitive to the sudden light and red from crying. 

“Sorry, malysh. Should I keep it off?”

Yuuri pushed up from the bed slightly, propping himself up on one arm and giving him a watery smile, his cheeks still damp and spoiled with tears. “No, it’s okay. It got dark out so quickly.”

“Didn’t it?” Viktor felt his lips curl up automatically at the sight of his love’s face, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Once he’d gotten settled, Makkachin padded forward quietly, her nails tapping on the wood floor as she sat dutifully besides him, putting her head on his thigh and looking up at him with her big, soft eyes. 

“Is Makka getting to know her new friend?” Viktor slid his hand into his oldest friend’s mocha colored curls, scratching just behind her ear where she liked. She let out a soft whine, her eyes rolling towards the little black ball of fur on the bed with Yuuri. They had made a small nest of blankets for the new puppy, and he was currently busy exploring it, snuffling about curiously, Yuuri turning him if he got too close to the extremities. 

“She said hi for a few minutes,” Yuuri nodded from where he was curled up around the nest, making a protective half circle so there was no way the little fellow could accidentally fall off the edge of the bed. “I’m so worried Viktor. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’d talked before...about...you know.” His eyes flicked to Makkachin before meeting Viktor’s again, dark and anxious. Viktor had dedicated the rest of his life to coaxing as much nervousness as he could out of Yuuri’s soft, pretty gaze, just as Yuuri had pledged to kiss as much sadness as he could out of Viktor’s heart-shaped mouth. A kiss for every frown helped Vitya smile. 

“A-About her age,” he continued, licking his lips, obviously hating to bring up the topic of Makkachin’s mortality. “About getting her a friend, a-and..you a friend—“

“Ah ah, but this is not a friend for me, Yu~ri! This is  _ your _ puppy,” Viktor smiled, his hand running gently over Makkachin’s head in his lap, quietly avoiding the dark pit in his mind that whispered of his inevitable future without his best girl. “Me and Makka had a nice long chat last week about this, and she’s fine with it. To tell you the truth, she has always been a little cross with me for not letting her have puppies!” He fluffed her ears, leaning down, his voice taking on an adorable tone. “But I couldn’t help it, I would be jealous if I wasn’t her only puppy. Right, Makkaaa~?”

The standard poodle let out a soft boof which caused the toy poodle on the bed to pop his head up and let out a little squeak in response. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s face crumbled again at the cuteness, his fiancé sniffing and leaning forward to kiss at the tiny dog’s head, murmuring lovely things to it in Japanese. 

“That little boy is going to be the smartest dog in the city if he becomes tri-lingual,” Viktor laughed softly, laying down across the bed and completing the circle that Yuuri had started with his own body. “Have we made any decisions on his name yet? Yura has thrown a suggestion into the hat, by the way.”

“Oh god. Do I want to know?”

“I mean, it’s a suggestion from a fifteen year old boy who named his cat Puma Tiger Scorpion. Do you want to know?”

“I will pass, but please thank him for his submission.”

“Noted,” Viktor replied with a soft smile, reaching out to run his fingers along the curly black tufts on the unnamed puppy’s back. “What are your thoughts so far, Katsuki-san?”

“Well,” Yuuri let out a long breath, collecting his thoughts. Viktor watched the lamp light dance in his eyes as the younger man’s face turned serious with thought, and the corner of his own mouth twitched as he tried not to break into a dopey grin. He was too in love with him. “I have it narrowed down I think, so please give me your thoughts.”

“Of course.”

“So, considering the color black, for obvious reasons, I didn’t want to be too basic and name him, like, “kuro”. But the on’yomi reading of 黒 is koku, which kind of reminded me of Coca-Cola. Phichit and I used to binge drink the stuff during the off season, so it always reminds me of him. So I thought maybe “Cola” would be kinda cute?”

“Cola, huh? That’s pretty adorable.” Viktor’s fingers found their way to the puppy’s chin, giving it soft little scritchies. It let out a squeak and started nibbling on his finger, catching his hand between it’s paws. 

“Yeah. I dunno, it’s cute, but maybe it’ll open the door to people making fun of my weight. Like, ‘oh haha, he even names his dog after food, what a fat ass’...” He said the last bit in a low, mocking voice and rolled his eyes. Viktor pouted, reaching out and touching his hand gently. 

“Yuuri, you overthink these things. I basically named Makkachin after a mocha frappe that I was obsessed with when I was fifteen, and no one has given me grief about it.”

“Well, yeah Viktor, because you’ve never been fat.”

“Come on, you’re getting distracted,” Viktor said, trying to keep his somewhat neurotic lover to a respectable one meltdown for the day. “What is the other name you thought of?”

“Um...it’s “yume”.”

“Yume? Like y-o-u-m-a-y?”

“No, yume, like y-u-m-e. It means ‘dream’.”

“Dream?” Viktor’s eyes lit up at the unexpected suggestion. “That’s pretty. Why did you think of that?”

“Um, well, to me...black is a sleepy color. So it made me think of nighttime, and stars, and drifting off in bed. So...dreams.” Yuuri’s mouth twitched down at one corner and he looked up at Viktor through his lashes, as if waiting to be told that was a silly idea. 

“Hmmmm…..Yume. Hehehe, it reminds me of ‘you may’ still. Can I tease him and call him ‘you shall’?” Viktor picked up the little dog and held him up over his head, putting on his best Ian McKellen impression. “You shall not pass!” The puppy let out a squeak in response and he brought it in for a kiss and was given several tiny licks on his cheek in return, producing a scale of giggles out of his mouth. 

Yuuri let out a deep sigh that captured Viktor’s attention. “Dammit, now I have to think of something else.”

“What? Why? I think it’s cute, I wasn’t making fun of it,” he pouted, putting the puppy back into the nest and reaching out to hold Yuuri’s hand. “Don’t get too upset, solnyshko. You can take your time with his name. Get to know him, da? You have the rest of forever with him to pick a name.”

He watched as Yuuri broke his gaze, the younger man’s eyes filling with tears, and the familiar dread that signalled the realization he’d said the wrong thing started pooling in his stomach. “No...no, malysh, what’s wrong? What did I say?”

“I-It’s….That’s just not true, Viktor,” he replied, choking out the words, unable to meet his gaze. “It’s not forever, you know? I-It’s ten years maybe, a-and then…” Viktor’s heart grew icy for a moment, and he once again steered his thoughts forcefully away from losing the large, warm body currently curled up and dozing against his back on the bed. Yuuri swallowed and tried to find his voice, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I-I just...I want to do it right this time. I-I wasn’t there for Vik-chan for the last four years while I was at school, and I know he di-didn’t die alone—“ 

Yuuri’s lips trembled, his eyes darting around and finally meeting the blue of Viktor’s, pulling strength from them to push the words out into the open. “B-but he died without m-me beside him, you know?”

Warmth filled Viktor’s heart at the sensitivity of this person who, for whatever reason, had decided to give him his love and their life together, and he reached out to hold his plump cheeks between his two pale hands, wiping at the tears with his thumbs. He smiled at him gently. “Yuuri.”

“I-I just want to make sure that this time I’m a really good puppy-dad, Viktor.” He sniffed, searching Viktor’s eyes. 

“Yuuri, I know you’re going to be the best puppy-papa. You’re already a wonderful puppy-papa with Makka and a pretty good cat-uncle for Potya too. You’re going to take care of Yume wonderfully, and you’ll share so much time with him.”

“You really like Yume?” He sniffed softly, his wet eyes resting on the puppy who had wandered towards his face to see what all the fuss was about. 

“I do. You know what? We can call him ‘Yu-chan’ for short!”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuuri replied with a weak smile. “I-I considered that.” 

“And then you can say you had puppies named after both of us,” Viktor replied with a grin, giving Yuuri’s nose a tap. 

“No, not me,” he replied, sitting up slowly and gathering Yume into his arms, his hair tousled from laying on the bed. “Yu-chan for Yura. That way, my dogs have both been named after the skaters that inspired me to do my very best.” 

Looking up at him with shining eyes, Viktor smiled beautifully. “I love that.” He sat up carefully and pulled Yuuri into a hug, Yume leaning up to lick at both their faces happily. “I love you.” 

Yuuri laughed, pulling away from the licks to give Viktor a kiss, and then to kiss Yume on the head. “Yu-chan. That’s your name now. Stay with me, okay?”

  
**Plisetsky ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

Yup, video definitely went viral.   
Maybe should have told Katsudon to put on real pants.  
Oops. 

BTW, here are more names:  
K9 Apocalypse  
Thunderhead  
Cerberus Rex  
Alpha Omega  
Immortan Furioso (WITNESSSS)

Oh, Otabek suggested these:  
Dog.  
The Void  
Purple Haze  
Sammy Davis Jr, Jr.  
Kujo

**Christophe**

 

If you two don’t name that dog “petite mort”  
we can no longer associate, Viktor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Makkachin: Pleased to meet you, Yume. My name is Mochaccina Viktorovna Nikiforova, but you may call me Makkachin.  
> Yume: MAKKAMAKKAMAKKAMAKKAMAKKAMAKKA  
> Makkachin: ...Vitya, this puppy is broken. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, please say hi in the comments! Let's be buddies on twitter too:
> 
> Me - @elderfleurs  
> fifthcolor - @andyonice


End file.
